


Mirror

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [3]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine watches the enchanted mirrors and finds one that she really likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

Deep in the bowels of the Dark Core base, in the areas forbidden to the normal employees, rare and magical artefacts were kept. Naturally, over half of them had been found by Sabine. She was the one doing all the work around here, what with the others always being banished or off fighting in intergalactic wars.

One of the forbidden rooms held nothing but mirrors. It was this one that Sabine walked into, pulling back her hood. Her face may have been a little flushed, but it was from the long walk. Honestly.

“Mirror, mirror,” said Sabine, trailing her fingers along the cold glass of one. “Show me the past.” The mirror showed an image of Sabine glaring across a broken bridge with clenched fists. “No, not that one.” Another bridge, this time falling. “Don’t be a little bitch.” Her fist thudded into the mirror, a warning blow. The mirror went dark.

“Fine,” said Sabine with a huff, and moved onto the next one. “Mirror, mirror, show me where my sister is right now.” It occurred to her that she should have specified which sister when the mirror showed a bedroom. “The other one!” Now, it showed Jessica trying on various ballgowns in front of the mirror. Sabine laughed.

“Mirror, mirror, show me the future,” said Sabine, moving onto the third one. It was never a favourable future for them. But this time….

Silverglade Village was in ruins. Flames licked from broken buildings. The fountain, once a home to ducks, was now made of lava with small dragons swimming around. A girl stood in the centre of it, her red hair matching the flames. Sabine grinned, her fingers pressing into the glass. Her heart fluttered. She would be back. Darko had said that she would be, but now the mirror backed up his words. “Nihili…” The word was more of a sigh, really, and the mirror faintly reflected Sabine’s dopey smile.

The last mirror was always interesting. Sabine never knew what it would show her. But then, that was the nature of the Alternate mirror.

“Mirror, mirror,” said Sabine. “Show me an alternate timeline.” The mirror glowed with a hidden power, and a mist gathered on the surface. When it cleared, Sabine could see a familiar sight. But it was also unfamiliar. She hadn’t been in that mansion for years.

As Sabine watched, the door to her old bedroom opened. Her other self looked exactly the same, but the strange thing was that she was in the arms of another girl. Kissing the other girl. And it wasn’t Nihili. “What in all the realms?” She couldn’t look away. And then the other girl pulled away for a moment, and Sabine frowned in confusion at who it was. What was she doing with that universe’s Louisa?

Well, making out, obviously. “Fast forward.” Sabine tapped the mirror twice, then drew a short, horizontal line. When the mirror unfogged this time, the couple had moved to the bed. Sabine blushed and tried to avert her eyes, but she couldn’t look away. She chewed her lip and, an instant later, cast a spell to lock the door and soundproof the room. She probably shouldn’t be doing this, but how often did she get the chance to watch herself have sex?

Sabine took her belt off and pulled her pants down. She was trembling, and she could feel herself getting wetter. “Volume up and record.”

This other version of her was very vocal. As was Louisa. And this Louisa was evidently not a virgin. Nobody could eat her out that well. Nihili was good, but… Sabine blushed, her eyes returning to the mirror where her other self was enjoying Louisa’s pussy. Her own fingers dug in a little deeper and she moaned. Maybe someday she could watch herself and Nihili in the future, but for now…

Well, watching herself and Louisa was better than a lot of porn. Although it did make her wonder if the Louisa she knew could be this good at sex. She even managed to climax at the same time as her other self. 

There was a set of runes at the top of the mirror, telling Sabine which frequency to find this timeline on should she wish to find it again. Katja was better at the rune spells, but just this once Sabine wrote down the runes. She definitely wanted to view this timeline again.


End file.
